A vehicle such as an automotive vehicle is provided with storage devices at various locations in the interior.
As the storage devices, there exist those having a storage device body and an opening and closing member adapted to open or close an opening with which the storage device body is formed, the storage device body and the opening and closing member being supported to be capable of pivoting about an opening/closing center axis portion disposed on one side.
To such storage devices, there is provided a lock mechanism for allowing locking and unlocking, on the other side of both the storage device body and the opening and closing member.
The lock mechanism is provide to include: a lock member having an engaging surface at which the lock member can engage with or disengage from an accepting portion provided to the opening and closing member; an unlocking button capable of being pushed against the storage device body; a cam mechanism adapted to move the lock member linearly by a push of the unlocking button thereby disengaging the lock member from the accepting portion; and a biasing member for constantly biasing the lock member toward a locking direction (for example, as discussed in Patent Publication 1).